


Cuddle

by anemptymargin



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sleeping together really is just sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> My first time being remotely comfortable writing a character as vaguely asexual - while not my usual take, I rather like how this turned out. Don't worry, there'll be Face/Murdock smut in my works soon enough. ;)

The KOA was quiet enough, and the rented Winnebago sat nestled between two massive pop-out campers that hid them from all but the best trained eyes that were currently much more interested in a report that they were sighted three-thousand miles away in Florida.

BA slept behind the wheel, leaned back in the driver’s seat through his shift – ready to get them moving if need be. He always said he was more comfortable there anyway. The driver’s side bunk bore Hannibal, quietly snoring in his undershirt and boxers with a blanket knotted near his feet. He’d had a rough week with little needed sleep.

The passenger bunk bore a much lighter sleeper; Face was curled on his side facing inward dozing lightly in his pressed shirt and khakis. He had the next shift in six hours when they took off before dawn to head for the border at patrol changeover. When the fourth occupant couldn’t quite get comfortable in his usual spot in the tiny square that pretended to be a bathtub, he wandered down the narrow aisle with his blanket knotted around his shoulders like a paisley cape.

“My beauty sleeps…” Murdock murmured, crouching down beside the bunk. “Shall a kiss wake the sleeper?”

Face stirred, feeling the warm brush of lips across his forehead and down the slope of his nose before the familiar kiss parted his lips and opened his mouth. “Mmm, get some sleep…” he whispered, tired eyes focusing on his friend only a moment before closing again.

It was easier said than done, but he could hardly explain without waking the others. Instead, he climbed onto the narrow plank and fitted himself between the wall and Face’s solid back – untying the blanket to drape it over both of them. “I missed you,” he whispers, brushing another kiss against the nape of his neck, the tip of his tongue sweeping over the familiar taste of road sweat he could never quite hide on long hauls.

A warm flush colored Face’s cheeks – not just anyone could bring it out of him, but somehow Murdock always did. Murdock who always had kisses and touches and the sweetest words that nobody but him ever heard – things that would make a woman blush, and make him want far more than he could get. “Hey… not my neck…”

Murdock giggled under his breath and folded down the starched collar, feeling the button open for him to kiss lower. “Mmm, shoulders are nice…”

After a moment of consideration, Face slowly rolled to look at soft, unabashed eyes. “Just kisses?” He cocked a wry eyebrow, just enough to plead innocence if they’d been overheard.

The thin cushion under them shifted and Murdock stripped off his t-shirt, pressing close against his partner to pluck at small plastic buttons – one by one opening them. Halfway down the trail, he answered; “And maybe a cuddle…”

Face sighed, not disappointed really – it was their usual dance. A cuddle, some kisses, a frankly amazing massage… but never more than that.

Murdock’s eyes lowered, sensing the frustration but not really knowing what to do with it. Instead, he kissed Face’s exposed throat, letting his lips work over the warm skin as his hand rubbed a slow circle under his open shirt to the bottom of his undershirt in search of the flesh underneath. “I… I can’t.” He whispered some time later, as Face had begun to drift off again, lulled by the belly rub and sweet kisses. “I want to for you, but I can’t.”

“Shhh…” Face whispered, rocking toward him until the other man looked him in the eyes. “I know,” he smiled, kissing him gently. “You don’t have to.”

Assuaged, Murdock’s smile returned – a little dim, but with understanding. “Time for Beauty’s sleep… lest he be forced to explain why he’s late for his shift.”

He chuckled under his breath and whispered, almost inaudible even in the tightness between them; “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
